


curfew

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Genji Shimada, Brother/Brother Incest, Family Drama, Incest Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Hanzo Shimada, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: They say everything you go through in your childhood builds character and inner strength.What a load of bullshit.





	curfew

**Author's Note:**

> sick as hell but its 11pm and need to take my mind off of my pain so i dont vomit. used a first line generator. also....,sjdlkjslkdjalk big time incest kink cumming in kljlkjhklh also its 1 30 am as im finishing this so its shit toward the end :) sorry, i want to die

 They'd had a lot of freedom back then and not just because their environment was safer - few children had been allowed to roam as much as they were. Sojiro was a carefree man when it came to his sons. Of course, he required them to do the best they could and go through all the proper procedures, I mean, they would be leading the clan one day; he never was uptight about much else. Genji was never punished for coming home so early in the morning and were allowed to come and go as they pleased. However, the elders - and more importantly, his wife - never saw eye to eye on these issues. So, after some time, a simple rule was established; no leaving after eleven. Both Shimada sons were required to be in the castle by then, too. It was a bedtime for adults.

 Genji was pissed; he walked around harassing his father to change his mind the entire day. Hanzo, on the other hand, was completely fine with this rule; he was never out anyway and kept a strict sleep schedule that would allow him to perform well both studies and physical activities. In fact, he believed this would be the best for his younger brother, seeing as though he was only 17 he was already becoming a _slut_.

 The guards of the castle, the first day this rule was enforced, were told to keep a particularly sharp eye out. The elders had expected Genji to leave that night, as he usually did. It didn't even hit eleven before one of the guards had to carry Genji back inside, where some of the elders watched with a sharp gaze. Genji stuck his tongue out at them, and though he knew he would probably be punished for that later, he didn't really care. He walked back to his room muttering insults.

 The next couple of nights were particularly hectic; Genji found rather creative ways to get out, one of which included just not coming home. Of course, Sojiro wasn't an idiot; he had caught his green haired rebel of a son every single time. Sojiro played ignorance, and Genji was incredibly surprised to see how much his father actually knew him. Hanzo was pissed, absolutely flamed. His brother was acting like a spoiled brat, whining like a baby about not being able to get laid every single night. Genji's multitude of whatever they were to him even went as far to contact Hanzo. He had got the group chat notification at two am one night, his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness. They were asking him of all people to sneak him out.

 He laughs mentally, blocking the entire chat from ever contacting him again. He wanted nothing to do with Genji's friends or his social life.

 Hanzo was incredibly and _eternally_ bitter. When he was called to his father's study, he had already known it had to do with Genji. What he didn't expect was him to ask Hanzo to stay with him that night.

 And, even though he doesn't know it, that was a pretty bad mistake.

 "Come onnnnn, _Han_!" Genji exclaimed, a sad 'puppy dog' look on his face. "Ani...my friends are waiting for me. Let me go? _Pleaaaaasee_?"

 He's like a poor old man begging for money. Hanzo hisses. "No. You should just go to bed." Hanzo is sitting at Genji's desk, which is cluttered with paper, magazines, old school photographs, and other junk. He has to push past all of the unmentionables to actually see the wooden desk, where he sets his slim laptop to (hopefully) do some studying. He opens it up and uses the hologram feature to spread all of his information around in front of him so he doesn't forget. Less than a second later, Genji's phone rings with an 'nya' notification sound. The 'nya's continue, one after another, barely without pause for the next three minutes.

 "Genji" Hanzo growls, his knuckles turning white. " **Shut. Up.** "

 He can hear a chuckle from Genji, who's sitting in a pile of plushes in the corner of the room. "Well, if you don't wanna be here, just go?" Genji is smiling, Hanzo can practically hear it. The unbearable ringtone continues.

 Hanzo sits up from the desk and turns to his brother, who doesn't even acknowledge he had done so. Hanzo reaches to grab the phone from his hand but is met with a hand around his wrist. 

 "No way."

 That smile...that stupid fucking smile doesn't even leave his face.

 Genji is caught off guard when Hanzo takes his wrist and pulls Genji down. He drops the phone and Hanzo grabs it before the younger Shimada can even protest. Genji, scrambling to his feet, is too late.

 Hanzo is reading through the messages, his hand extended. His eyes are full of anger and annoyance, Genji can tell, and he would rather not get into a fight right now. He knew Hanzo would not hesitate to get physical in a situation like this, and Genji _would_ lose.

 Hanzo says nothing but continues to scroll up the messages. He is obviously disgusted, and Genji notices. Putting his hands behind his head, groaning and turning around Genji speaks. "Christ, bro. Do you really have to be my fucking baby sitter?" Hanzo glances over, if not for a split second before tossing the phone on the bed. "Is this funny to you?" he asks, sternly. "Do you have no shame?"

 Genji sighs again. He's pacing. "It's none of your buisness, alright? I can do whatever I want. It's _my_ body!"

 Hanzo is quick; he takes his brother by the neck and pins him against the wall. He is intimidating, intrusive.

 "You dishonor our family."

 Genji spits. "Fuck your family."

 Hanzo takes Genji back and slams him against the wall again. Genji gasps and hisses. He's not weak, not by a long run, however, he was in no position to fight back at the moment. He was exhausted, half drunk on stolen Chuuhai, and he couldn't really hurt Hanzo. Not if he could help it.

 There's a pause, and then Genji stops fighting. His face is contorted into a frown. He slips his arms around Hanzo's neck.

 "A...Ani..."

 Hanzo is taken by surprise. " _Genji_?"

 Genji looks at Hanzo with big eyes. "Come on...you're not going to tell father, will you?"

 Hanzo frowns and lets go of Genji. He sighs. "You're a disgrace." Genji scoffs, and trails around his older brother like a predator, still a weird look on his face. "Come on, Han. You can't blame me for wanting sex. It's natural." "No. Having sex with dozens of men and women and getting it filmed is not _natural_. You're being spread around like a whore, brother. You'll get yourself killed."

 Genji chuckles and gets closer to Hanzo. "Do you really think I'm that weak, Ani?"

 Hanzo is silent.

 " _Ugh. Whatever._ " He grabs his phone from the bed and heads to his restroom.

 Hanzo is left in the room, by himself. He goes to sit at the desk but is unable to do any work.

 Hanzo knocks for the second time. "You've been in there for twenty minutes. Get out already."

 There is a shuffle and a noise, but Genji answers. "Okay."

 Five more minutes pass. Hanzo knocks again. He's not an idiot, usually, and he can tell when Genji is up to something. There are no windows in that room, so Hanzo is a little more suspicious of what he could be doing.

 Five more minutes. 

 "That's it," Hanzo mutters to himself, opening the door, which was surprisingly unlocked.

 "Genji, what the-"

 The sight...Jesus Christ, the sight.

 Genji has his cock out, taking photos in the full sized mirror. He immediately turns and pulls his sweatpants up. "Christ Hanzo!" he yells, trying to lock his phone. "Give me some fucking privacy! You can't just-"

 He continues to mumble as Hanzo enters the room. He pushes Genji against the bathroom sink, cupping his cock through the grey loose pants. Genji grunts, taken aback by his brother's actions.

 "A-a-ani! What the fuck are you-"

 Hanzo smashes his lips against Genji's.

 "This is what you want? To be treated like a whore? That's what you'll get."

 Bucking against his groin, Hanzo pushes himself on his brother. Genji groans, his hand on Hanzo's chest. "H-hanzo...this...we cant..."

 Hanzo says nothing and begins to rip the clothes off of his younger brother. His pants fall down with ease, and revealed is a hard cock already soaked in precum. Hanzo himself is already beginning to be hard, grinding their downstairs together in needy thrusts. Genji rips off his shirt, his scarred chest now visible. His mouth is open with tiny breathy moans.

 Stepping back for a second Hanzo rips his pants and underwear off. It takes around five seconds, and Genji's hips are still open and inviting despite his small discouragements. 

 It takes him practically no time to be back to pining Genji against the sink; he positions his cock at his hole, which - apparently - Genji had already been opening himself. He spits on his palm and touches himself for a moment, getting his own cock lubed for the entrance. 

 "F-fuck, Ani," Genji breathes, feeling his brothers cock at his entrance. 

 He fucks his brother without mercy.

 "Oh! Fuck, A-Ani!" Genji breathes, his nails scratching into Hanzo's back. "You like fucking your brother, don't y-you?"

 Hanzo can do nothing but moan and try not to loose his grip on Genji.

 Hanzo is the first to come. Genji chuckles as his brother is unable to pull out. He watches as Hanzo twitches, overstimulated and tired. He watches Genji touch himself for a few minutes before he comes, too.

 At least he kept him out of trouble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gonna go vomit and die now thx for reading


End file.
